Hamtaro Bored-ness RP Ficcy
by Rei and Cherri
Summary: Rating Just in Case - lol me and my friend Hana were bored so we decided to RP and made a Hamtaro fanfic. So please read and review! (Contains Stan/OC, Bijou/Hamtaro, Boss/OC..urr...or will, and some other pairings as well. ^^; Flames will be giggled at)
1. Chapter 1: Meet the new Ham-Hams; Cherri...

Hamtaro Boredom RP!  
  
~*~*  
  
This was written by Hana and Miss Yumi.  
  
Cherri and Rei are made-up ham-hams  
  
Miss Yumi is playing - Cherri, Bijou, Sandy, Hamtaro, Maxwell, Snoozer, Cappy, Jingle, and Panda  
  
Hana is playing - Stan, Rei, Penelope, Oxnard, Pepper, Dexter, Boss, Howdy and Pashmina.  
  
~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Hamtaro. We never have owned Hamtaro. We never will own Hamtaro. We do, however, own Cherri and Rei. Please don't sue us, we're broke. ^^;  
  
______________________  
  
"Well, Rei-chan, I'm heading out!" A nervous looking young girl checked her long black hair in the mirror once more. "Wish me luck in my first day of school here!"   
  
In her cage, the small grey hamster just tipped her head to a side, ear tipping just a bit in that direction as her owner darted out the door. "I do wish you luck, Amy..." Rei whispered, before she began to clean her face for a moment with a typical *kushi-kushi* sound.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou were walking to the clubhouse as boy-ham and girl-ham now when they saw a cage in the window and decided to see if it was a ham-ham. Hamtaro and Bijou climbed up the tree and saw a hamster.   
  
"Bonjour, I am Bijou." Bijou said.  
  
"And I'm Hamtaro." Hamtaro said.  
  
"What's your name?" Bijou and Hamtaro asked in unison,  
  
Rei jumped back a bit in surprise as she spotted two ham-hams outside of her window. One pure white with blue ribbons, and one with white and golden-brown fur. "H-hamha." she squeaked, her voice faint and shy. "My name is Rei...nice to meet both of you..."  
  
"That's a nice name. Nice to meet you too" Hamtaro said. "Would you like to come to the ham-ham clubhouse there...."   
  
"...iz lots of other ham-hams" Bijou said, completeing Hamtaro's sentence.  
  
"Umm.." Rei hesistated for a moment. "Well...if you wouldn't mind me along, alright.." she said with a small smile.  
  
"That's great!" Hamtaro said.  
  
"Well let's go!" Bijou said happily.  
  
Rei smiled a bit more as she, for the first time, slipped out of her cage..she'd known now for awhile that she could of course, but had never had any actual reason to venture out.   
  
So Hamtaro, Rei and Bijou went down the tree and started walking to the clubhouse. As they walked they saw a young girl stopping at Hillary's house. They went over and heard them talking. Rei bit her lip, feeling a bit awkward to be listening on on a conversation of someone she didn't really know...but...  
  
"Hillary, please take good care of Cherri." the young girl said.  
  
"Don't worry, I will." Hillary said. "She used to be with Sandy and Stan all the time."  
  
"Yes, but after the incident in the paint, do you think they will regonize her?" the girl asked.   
  
"Maybe." Hillary said  
  
The girl stepped inside and Hamtaro, Rei and Bijou followed her as she put the cage down next to Sandy and Stan's. Paint incident? Despite her better judgement, Rei was growing a bit curious. Hamtaro, Bijou and Rei then went over to the cages.  
  
"Bonjour Sandy, Stan." Bijou said.   
  
"Hamha you two! This is Rei." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Hi!" Sandy said. "Nice to see you guys and nice to meet you Rei"  
  
Stan had been looking carefully at the new cage before he turned to Hamtaro, Bijou..and a new girl-ham? "Well, hey babe." he said with a wink that left Rei blushed and nearly ready to hide behind Hamtaro "H-hi.." Cherri snuck out and went over to them.   
  
"Hi! I am Cherri." she said cheerfully.   
  
Cherri looked at Stan and Sandy. They seemed familiar to her and the boy was making her red in the face.  
  
"Do you remember me Cherri?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Not exactly.." Cherri said.   
  
"Remember? I though you how to use a ribbon and you use to play with Stan alot."   
  
Cherri's mind suddenly clicked and smiled. "Now I remember!" Cherri said.  
  
Stan's glance drifted to the new girl-ham "And hello to you too, baby. I'm Stan." he said. Two new cuties in one day! Though one did look sorta familiar...ah well. At least he already had her blushing. And, with what Sandy said, he remembered Cherri "Ohh yeah..I remember you know! Long time no see babe!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Stan." Cherri said happy and blushing.   
  
She always blushed when he was around. Sandy had teased her alot for having a crush on him but Cherri's feelings felt strong this time. Cherri hugged him happily. Stan just grinned, all too happy to return Cherri's hug. Today was his lucky day, he was sure of it.   
  
When Cherri let go Sandy whispered into her ear "You still like Stan I see or do you like him more then I think?" as she said that Cherri turned majorly red. Rei watched awkwardly as Stan threw a playful wink at Cherri.   
  
"So lets all go to the ham-ham clubhouse you guys!" Hamtaro said.  
  
Stan nodded in agreement, tossing a grin at Cherri "Want me to hold your hand so you don't get lost, ham-babe?"   
  
"I would love you to." Cherri said as she blushed deeper if possible  
  
Winking once again, Stan took hold of her paw as they headed out. Rei watched everyone, standing back a bit, her ears back just slightly.  
  
"Stan stop flirting!" Sandy said glaring at him even though she knew Cherri liked him ALOT.  
  
Hamtaro and Bijou both sweatdroped but Bijou being the non-dense one noticed that Cherri acted as if she didn't care and wanted him to do that. Bijou turned around from holding Hamtaro's hand and shot her a knowly look which Sandy nodded a yes back  
  
"I'm not flirting. I'm just being nice to our new roomate." Stan said with a chuckle.  
  
"Whatever." Sandy said.  
  
Rei sweatdropped, feeling out of place yet again. Did they always act this way...? Cherri was just daydreaming about him the whole time. She really did like him maybe love him. Sandy did tease her alot but she wished Stan would maybe feel the same way for her as she did for him. Sandy said he does but Cherri knew she was just trying to make her feel better since Sandy was like an older sister to her.  
  
Putting voice to her question, Rei asked Hamtaro quietly "Do...those two always act like that?"  
  
"Yeah." Hamtaro said. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Alright.." Rei sweatdropped and watched the goings-on with interest. And sweatdropped again. It was rude to seem so nosey..  
  
Cherri moved a little closer to Stan and blushed a bit but she wanted to stay near him.   
  
"We're almost there" Bijou said.  
  
Stan grinned at Cherri. She was looking cuter now than he remembered her...umm...and alot more pink in the fur department. But hey, she was cute regardless. Sandy grinned. She was going to play a little match maker. She got Hamtaro and Bijou together so how hard can this be?  
  
"We're here" Hamtaro said.  
  
They all entered the clubhouse. Everybody was there.   
  
"Hamha everyone" Hamtaro called out.  
  
"Hi everyone." Bijou and Sandy said in unison.  
  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope squealed cheerfully, hopping over with Pashmina watching her with a small smile from where she sat "Hamha!" Dexter and Howdy, sitting on either side of her, gave their own hellos.   
  
Oxnard barely noticed them "My sunflower seed, I lost it!"  
  
"Again?" Hamtaro asked  
  
Cherri relised she was still holding Stan's paw even though they were there but she didn't mind. She blushed a deep crimson though.  
  
Oxnard nodded, tears at the corners of his eyes "Uh-huh! Ohhh..I'm never gunna find it..."   
  
Howdy sighed "Didja check under the table?"   
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Well let's look." Hamtaro looked around and then ended up finding it under a cushion. "Here it is Oxnard." he said.  
  
"My sunflower seed!" Oxnard chirped, cuddling it close "Thanks Hamtaro! I never woulda found it on my own!"  
  
"No problem." Hamtaro said.  
  
"Well anyway this is Rei" Hamtaro said pointing to her, then to Cherri "And that is.."  
  
Rei blushed a bit and bowed politely "Nice to meet you all..."   
  
"This is Cherri." Stan said, still holding onto her paw. Hey, she hadn't tried to turn him down yet.  
  
"Nice to meet everybody." Cherri said still blushing.  
  
Panda thought Cherri was so cute. Panda went over and shook Cherri's other paw. "I am Panda, nice to meet you" For the first time ever Panda glared at somebody and that was Stan. Stan blinked and glared right back, still holding onto Cherri's paw.   
  
"So, Cherri-babe, want me to show you Acorn Mountain later? We could have a picnic, just you and.."   
  
"A picnic?!" Oxnard's eyes glittered "What's gunna be there to eat?!"   
  
Stan sweatdropped "Hey now, I meant just..."  
  
"I would love to Stan." Cherri said smiling.  
  
Stan grinned "Great! We'll just get some food together and.."   
  
"Oh oh! Bring lots of sunflower seeds?"   
  
"Oxy, it's just for me and Cherri..-_-'"   
  
"Ohh..."  
  
Sandy watched them two and thought maybe they didn't need match making. She then went over to Maxwell, Hamtaro, Pashmina, Penelope and Bijou and whispered to them that they should follow them and see what happens. At that moment, the door burst open as Boss came darting in "Hey Hams!" He was quickly cut off as he tripped right over Rei, still standing by the door.  
  
*Ouch...* Hamtaro thought.  
  
Rei's eyes swirled as Boss pulled himself up "Ugh...sorry." He blinked "Hey, do I know you?"  
  
Rei sweatdropped "Umm...no, I just moved here you see...."   
  
She pulled herself up as he grinned sheepishly "Sorry..."  
  
Maybe there will be more then one couple to match make Sandy thought grinning.  
  
"Anyway Hams, I found something outside when I was diggin' a new tunnel!" Boss finally went on.  
  
Rei tipped her head and blinked as Pashmina asked "What did you find Boss?"   
  
Boss sweatdropped "Urr...well..I don't EXACTLY know what it is, but...."  
  
"Well let's go!" Hamtaro said excited.  
  
"I can probably tell you what it is." Maxwell said.  
  
Dexter grinned, pushing up his 'glasses'. "I might be able to help too...I know many things myself, unlike CERTAIN hams, isn't that right Pashmina?" Pashmina sweatdropped as Howdy glared at Dexter.  
  
"Right then, this way!" Boss rumbled as he turned and ran back out, Rei blinking for a moment before following behind him. So all the ham-hams followed Boss while Cherri walked with Stan still holding his hand.  
  
"See? There it is!" Boss said, pointing to a long, white object which got a bit bigger on each end.   
  
Looking carefully at it, Dexter scratched his head "Hmm...I'm afraid I don't know anything about this sort of thing."  
  
"So, Mr. Smarty-Pants dun even know what he's talkin' 'bout?" Howdy laughed "Don't you hate hams who try to look smarter den they are Pashmina?"   
  
"Be quiet Howdy!" Dexter hissed.  
  
"It's a dog bone." Maxwell said. "Dogs eat them."  
  
"A dog bone...?" Rei looked at it carefully. "It's really big, isn't it...?"  
  
"Yeah" Hamtaro said.  
  
Penelope giggled as she jumped onto the bone "Ookyoo!"   
  
"Penelope, be careful!" Pashmina said, watching as it rocked back and forth.  
  
Cherri watched the bone. She had never seen anything like it and so far its the only thing that had gotten her mind off Stan.  
  
"Well, this is cool and all, but Cherri and I still have a picnic to get ready for..if you still wanna go that is." Stan said with a wink.   
  
Boss examined the bone carefully, poking at it with his shovel "You sure it's just a dog bone?  
  
"Yes I still do." she said smiling at Stan.   
  
"Yep it is." Maxwell said  
  
"Great then! Let's go get some food together ham-babe." Stan said with a wink, throwing Panda a quick warning look.   
  
Boss frowned "Hmm..." Rei walked up beside him, hiffing the bone for a minute before giving a small sneeze.  
  
So Cherri went off with Stan.  
  
Hamtaro said "Bless you."   
  
Maxwell told sandy very quietly to follow Cherri and Stan so Sandy followed them without them knowing  
  
"Thank you." Rei said , wiping her nose with a paw as Boss continued to poke at the bone with his shovel "Wonder if there are more of these around.."  
  
"Maybe." Maxwell said.   
  
~*~*(Cherri's and Stan's Picnic At Acorn Mt.)*~*~  
  
"Thanks for well inviting me on a picnic with you." Cherri said blushing.  
  
"No prob ham-babe." Stan said with a grin. "How do you like the place?"  
  
"Awesome" Cherri said looking around. "and you know you don't have to call me Ham-babe Stan. You can just call me Cherri like you usually do." Cherri said still blushing.  
  
"Alright then Cherri, Cherri it is." Stan said with a laugh, his paw slipping onto hers again.  
  
Cherri smiled and kissed him slightly on the cheek. She didn't know why. She felt like she had to. So after she had turned redder then before Stan, for the first time, actually blushed a bit before he grinned and returned the kiss.  
  
Cherri turned even redder if possible and smiled and Sandy who was following them grinned. "I am going to get him back sooner or later knowing this." She thought.  
  
"So, Cherri...want an acorn? Or a walnut?" Stan asked. "Or would you prefer another tasty peck on the cheek?"  
  
"The last one." Cherri said her whole face red. Cherri really did relise she loved him. She just wodnered if he could feel the same  
  
Stan grinned and leaned over, giving her another kiss on the cheek. He leaned over to her ear for a moment, just enough to whisper "You've gotten alot prettier Cherri, you know that?"   
  
Cherry blushed and said "No..but thanks for telling me." and then smiled.  
  
"Just thought you should know." Stan said with a wink.  
  
Cherri smiled. She was positive she loved him. As different as he was she was in love and nothing could change that.  
  
Stan grinned and leaned foward close to Cherri's face...before moving his paw to adjust one of her ribbons.  
  
Cherri blushed once more. She seemed to be blushing alot today but then again she was with him.  
  
"Hey, Cherri..." Stan sat back where he'd been. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure." Cherri said finally starting to go back to her normal color.  
  
He looked off in another direction, trying to seem as though it wasn't such a big "..Did you ever miss me at all?"  
  
Cherri blushed at the question but said "Yes. I missed you and Sandy alot but I missed you mostly."  
  
Stan thought for a minute, then grinned, even if he was still facing away a bit "..I'm glad you're back."  
  
Cherri smiled and then said "Really?"  
  
"Of course I am." Stan turned back and grinned at her. "I missed you too you know."  
  
Cherri put her arms around him and said "I missed you so much." Stan blushed a bit despite himself, and returned the hug. It had been a long time..  
  
Sandy who was still watching grinned again. That was the second time she ever seen him blush. Cherri was really happy. She liked being hugged by him. She remembered how fun it was playing with him and Sandy who liked to joke around with her. Stan hugged Cherri a bit tighter. He was tempted to ask about the pink fur...but better not to ruin the moment.   
  
Cherri rested her head on him and justed wanted to stay in his arms forever. Stan was actually pretty happy...he suddenly felt as though the world consisted of just himself and Cherri for the moment. Just them...   
  
Sandy watched them and thought they looked great together. She saw Cherri happy and even though it was hard to tell but her brother was happy too. He may have not knew it but he loved her. Sandy knew and hoped he would figure it out... The hug wasn't ending just yet...which was just fine with Stan. Their little world could go un-interrupted for a moment more, right? Cherri loved being there in his arms...she felt like she was in heaven...she knew she was...  
  
"Hey, Cherri..?" Stan asked.  
  
"Yes?" Cherri answered  
  
"..I think I love you." he said, blushing slightly again. He'd flirted before, but never said anything like that to a girl. But Cherri..  
  
Cherri blushed. Maybe he did feel the same way. Cherri just brought herself closer to him and decided not to use words. Stan was, also for the first time, a bit uncertain, but he enjoyed the hug while he still could.  
  
"I love you Stan" Cherri said. She turned red but she wanted him to know.  
  
Stan blushed, but grinned. So it wasn't just him..He held her as close as he could, enjoying their closeness...and completely unaware of his sister watching from nearby. Sandy watched them and was in shock. There in love and they didn't even need her help. Sandy thought they were really great together and glad Stan would take a break from his flirting since he found the girl he loved.  
  
___________________  
  
  
Thats the 1st chapter!!! Please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Down Fido! The Chase Scene, T...

Chapter 2: Hamtaro Boredom RP  
  
~*~*  
  
This was written by Hana and Miss Yumi.  
  
Cherri and Rei are made-up ham-hams  
  
Miss Yumi is playing - Cherri, Bijou, Sandy, Hamtaro, Maxwell, Snoozer, Cappy, Jingle, and Panda  
  
Hana is playing - Stan, Rei, Penelope, Oxnard, Pepper, Dexter, Boss, Howdy and Pashmina.  
  
~*~*  
  
Disclamer: "We don't own Hamtaro. We never will own Hamtaro. However, we DO own Cherri, Rei, and all our plushies. No nyah!"  
  
______________________  
  
Awhile afterwards, Stan and Cherri made their way back to the clubhouse, still holding paws like they had been before. The scene was pretty much typical...except that somehow they'd managed to get the dog bone INSIDE the clubhouse.   
  
Stan blinked and sweatdropped.  
  
"What's it doing in here?" Cherri asked. Panda looked at them and glared. He wanted Cherri for himself, and Stan was just getting in the way of that.  
  
"Easy." Boss said, his shovel in paw. "I dug it up, and since it's something we don't see very often, I thought it couldn't hurt to try and keep it safe."   
  
Dexter sighed "Boss, I'm telling you, they're not that hard to find.."   
  
"You might say that, but have YOU ever dug one up before?" Boss asked, puffing out his chest.  
  
Stan threw Panda a warning look. He wasn't about to let some other ham try to steal Cherri from him. Even if they were friends.  
  
Pashmina peeked up from the other side of the bone "Boss, did you HAVE to bring it inside? I think something's growing on it..."   
  
"Ookyoo!" Penelope squeaked in agreement as she peeked up as well. Rei just peered around from the side, too shy to say anything.  
  
"So what? We can always clean it off!" Boss said with a large grin.  
  
Cherri looked at the huge bone curiously. "Are you sure we can clean it?"  
  
"Of course we can!" The large field hamster placed one paw on the dirty bone   
"It'll take some effort, but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end. Isn't that right Hamtaro?"  
  
"Yeah I guess.." Hamtaro said.  
  
Panda glared back at Stan. Stan could do his worst he wouldn't give up.  
  
Stan kept up the glaring contest with Panda for a moment before breaking it off. He didn't need to worry..Cherri had already said she loved him, and he loved her. Panda couldn't change that if he tried.  
  
Cherri, still kinda dense, asked "What are you staring at Stan?"  
  
Oxnard stared at the bone, wondering if perhaps it tasted as good as a sunflower seed..or maybe better...  
  
Stan grinned at her "Nothin' Cherri, don't worry about it."  
  
"Alright.." Cherri said still a little confused.  
  
"A dog may come after this you know." Maxwell said.  
  
"Ewww! Oxnard!" Pashmina made a face "I can't belive you just did that!"   
  
Oxnard, making a face, tried desperately to clean off his tongue. Definately DIDN'T taste like a sunflower seed! "What do they see in this anyway?!" Boss shruged his response.  
  
"I am not sure." Maxwell said.  
  
Boss shrugged again "Well, it's inside. How could a dog find it ins--"   
  
He was cut off as Rei tugged at his arm. "Yeah, what?"   
  
Her ears flickering nervously, she said quietly "Umm...do you hear barking..?"  
  
"Dogs do have a great sense of smell..." Maxwell said.  
  
"You could have mentioned that sooner!" Boss snapped, then coughed.   
"Alright, no problem...the dog can't get in here, can it? Even if it did manage to find us.." At that moment, scratching came from the door, causing Boss to pale.   
  
Cherri clinged onto Stan, scared.  
  
Stan wrapped one paw around Cherri "Oh man, this is just great..Boss, ditch the bone!"   
  
"I can't exactly shove it outside by myself you know!" Boss roared.   
  
"Well do SOMETHING!" Dexter yelled as Howdy attempted to offer his protection to Pashmina.  
  
The scratching grew louder.  
  
"Like we have to do something!" Sandy said.  
  
Rei just bit her lip, trying to get herself as far AWAY from the bone as she could. Penelope, on the other hand, was standing on the bone again until Pashmina managed to get her down and away.  
  
Growling began to come from the other side of the door.  
  
Panda ran over to Cherri and offered to give her more protection.  
  
Stan glared at Panda, then whispered to Cherri "It'll be alright, don't worry.."  
  
"I am fine with Stan, Panda" Cherri said as polite as possible and then whispered back "Alright."   
  
Then Panda once again glared at Stan.  
  
Jingle then appeared out of nowhere. "It's a dog all alone wanting a bone, scratching outside and will eat you alive..."  
  
Then Snoozer said something like usual "Zuzuzu...to get out of a situation give them what they want...zuzuzu...."  
  
Stan gave a truimphant look, then gave Cherri a quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
Rei sweatdropped at the appearence of Jingle.  
  
Boss, on the other paw, gave Snoozer a harsh look "And HOW should I do that?!"  
  
The door started creaking and Cherri went closer to Stan.   
  
Snoozer, on the other hand, continued saying "Zuzuzu..."  
  
"We should just give the dog the bone." Maxwell said.  
  
"How are we going to get the bone out there if there's an angry mutt trying to get in?!" Boss growled.   
  
Rei sweatdropped "Um..well...we could always distract the dog, then get the bone out?"  
  
"Great idea!" Cappy said.  
  
The door started to break...  
  
"But who's gunna go out dere an' be bait?" Howdy said, sweatdropping. "Urr...I mean, I'd be doin' it, but Pashmina needs someone te keep an eye out fer her.."   
  
"And that someone is ME." Dexter said with a glare as Pashmina rolled her eyes  
  
"I can go." Cherri said deciding to try and be brave.  
  
"Ookyoo..." Penelope whimpered, cuddling close to Pashmina.  
  
"Cherri, don't..." Stan started.   
  
"I'll go too." Rei said, her eyes as bold as the patch of white from her nose to her forehead.  
  
"I will be fine Stan." Cherri smiled. "Don't worry."  
  
"If you're going, I'm going to." Stan insisted.  
  
"Are you sure?" Cherri asked.  
  
"I'm sure Cherri..I'm not going to let someone I love put herself into danger if I'm not there to watch out for them." Stan said, determined.   
  
Boss sweatdropped "I'd go, but I should probly help to move this bone out..since it is sort of my fault.."  
  
Cherri blushed at what Stan said and kissed him.  
  
"I am going too then!" Panda said.  
  
"Right then, is that everyone that's going?" Boss asked.   
  
"I think that's enough" Hamtaro said.  
  
"Alright then, out we go!" Stan said.   
  
Nodding in agreement, Rei moved closer to the small bunch that were going to be the distraction as Boss and the others began moving towards the bone and trying to lift it up and towards the door.   
  
Cherri went out and saw the dog...it was huge. She started running for her life. Rei darted out afterwards, Stan after her. He took a moment to stick his tongue out at the large dog, then ran in the other direction from the girl-hams. Hopefully it'd follow him instead of them. Cherri stopped for a while to catch her breath but what she didn't relise was the dog was after them not Stan.  
  
"Aw jeez." Stan muttered, then turned and headed back to the others "Cherri, Rei, watch out!"  
  
Cherri turned behind her and got scared but grabbed Rei's paw even though Rei was bigger then her and ran with her. Rei struggled to keep up, stumbling every step or two as Stan tried to catch up, wondering where in blazes Panda was.   
  
Panda appeared in front of the girls and brought them somewhere safe in the bushes.  
  
"Are you two ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm...fine..." Rei gasped as she tried to catch her breath.   
  
Meanwhile, the other hams continued to push the bone out the door, Stan taking charge of keeping the dog busy for the moment.  
  
"I am fine." Cherri replyed also. She then got up and ran out of the bushes to try and help Stan. "Stupid dog! Give him a break!" Cherri yelled.  
  
"Cherri, wait..!" Rei began to call, before she got up and began to go after her.   
  
Stan stopped for a moment, allowing the dog to catch up a bit before he took off again. The bone was nearly out the door. The dog turned to face Cherri, snarling, as Stan jumped up and latched onto its tail. Not a happy puppy. ^^;  
  
"Stan...Are you nuts?!?!?!" Cherri replyed seeing what he was doing.  
  
"You could say that!" Stan yelled as the dog tried to get to him, finally dropping off and running as the dog gave chase.   
  
It was then that Boss's voice called "We got it out, get back inside you guys!" Rei complied, taking hold of Cherri's paw "We'd better go..."  
  
"Ok." Cherri said walking into the clubhouse.  
  
The dog, seeing his bone, lost interest in Stan for the moment, opting to instead chew happily on it. Taking that chance, Stan darted inside a moment after Cherri and Rei had.  
  
"Stan, why did you do that? And are you ok?" Cherri asked curious and concerned. Panda just watched them jealously.  
  
  
Out of breath, Stan grinned "Wanted...to..keep..it..from..getting you." He sat down with a sigh of relief. "Boss, do us a favor..NO more bringing dog treats into the clubhouse."   
  
  
Rei frowned a bit "Excuse me...but Boss didn't know this sort of thing would happen."   
  
Boss sweatdropped "Urr..what she said."  
  
"I am just glad you're ok Stan.." Cherri said as she hugged him.  
  
Stan grinned and kissed the top of her head before hugging her back "I'm glad you're alright too, Cherri."  
  
"So are you guys going to tell them about the picnic, or should I say everything?" Sandy asked grinning.  
  
Stan blinked and looked at Sandy "...Urr...hey! Were you..!?"  
  
"Yeah" Sandy said. "I decided to spy on you two. So do you two care to explain what happened on the picnic, or I can say everything?" Sandy asked, grinning.  
  
"W-we..urr..that is.." Stan blushed..gahh, right in front of everyone too!   
  
Cherri was way to red and embarassed to say anything.  
  
"So should I tell them?" Sandy asked trying to act innocent.  
  
"I-I-I mean..." Stan blushed.   
  
Watching with interest, Dexter smirked "Yes, do tell."  
  
Everybody there except Cherri and Stan grinned.  
  
"So do you want me to tell them, oh dear brother of mine?" Sandy asked trying to be soooo innocent.  
  
"No!" Stan said with an even larger sweatdrop. Then he went back to trying to explain. "Well..Cherri and I...urr..we...we love each other." he said with a blush.  
  
Cherri's whole face turned from pink to red.  
  
"Now was that so hard Stan?" Sandy said still trying to be innocent.  
  
"That's..so sweet.." Rei said softly, smiling.   
  
Stan threw a very small glare at Sandy.   
  
Panda on the other hand glared at Stan and tried to think of things to change Cherri's feelings.  
  
"Heya Pashmina...we could always go on a picnic too, just you an' me, an' we could always fall in love too yah know." Howdy said with a grin.   
  
"Too bad Howdy, but if anyone's taking Pashmina on a picnic, it will be me." Dexter replied with a glare.  
  
Cherri tried to get back to her normal color.  
  
Bijou giggled. "Cherri are you ok since? You seem like you were blushing really hard."   
  
"I am fine..." Cherri said turning pinkish again which still nobody knew why she was pink.  
  
"So Stan, does this mean you're going to stop hitting on anything female and moving?" Pashmina asked, stepping foward and ignoring the two quarreling hams.  
  
"Of course." Stan said with a grin, his face going back to normal color.  
  
"Well, he has never been in love until now so maybe he is a bit different. I think the only girl who he will be flirting with is his cherry, Cherri." Bijou said.  
  
Stan grinned, blushing a bit. "You bet." He rubbed cheeks for a moment with Cherri.  
  
Cherri who had just got un-red turned red again but she rubbed back and was happy.  
  
"Well anyway, Cherri, why don't you tell us how you ended up pink. Since if I remember well you were white..." Sandy said.  
  
"I've been meaning to ask about that.." Stan said.  
  
"Well when we were moving..." Cherri started as a few tears formed in her eyes remembering that day. "...and reached our house...Sarah decided to paint her room pink. I snuck out of my cage and by mistake jumped into the puddle of paint on the floor and it was permanent and quick trying so I ended up staying pink" Cherri said.  
  
Stan, seeing it upset Cherri, kissed her cheek. "Well...the pink is cute on you." he said, trying to be of some comfort.  
  
Cherri smiled, wiped the tears away and kissed him back. "Thanks Stan" she said.  
  
"Besides if you were still white it would be hard to tell the difference between you and Bijou, other then your ribbons" Sandy said.  
  
"Well, anywho hams, sweet as this is.." Boss began "It's going to be getting late soon.."  
  
"I'd almost swear you and Bijou were related." Stan said with a chuckle.  
  
Cherri blushed and then Sandy went over and handed Cherri a picture which made cherri go bright red.  
  
"Eh?" Stan peered over at the picture Cherri had in her paws. He sweatdropped and blushed a bit. A picture of him giving Cherri a piggyback ride, back from when they had played when they were little. "Sandy..where did you get this? ^^;"  
  
"I have my ways.." she grinned.  
  
"Love blooms like a tree, its for everyone and me, no matter what may happen you should keep her laughin'.." Jingle once again said out of nowhere which didn't make sense.  
  
Cherri looked at him..."Does he ever make sense?" she asked.  
  
"Hasn't yet." Stan said with a sweatdrop. Most of the hams did the same. Cherri giggled.   
  
"Of course, I know Stan is probably happy..." Sandy said grinning.  
  
Stan blushed a bit, but grinned "You bet I am."  
  
"And you know I am going to annoy you now bro and get revenge, right?" Sandy said grinning more.  
  
Stan twitched. "Hey..I can STILL tease you and Maxwell plenty if I wanted to." he said with a grin.  
  
"Whatever." Sandy said "Cherri and Stan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage." Sandy said sticking her tongue out at him. Cherri turned red once again.  
  
Stan sweatdropped and blushed a bit, sticking his tongue back out at Sandy.   
  
Rei pondered to herself whether or not ham-hams even got married..  
  
Once again Cherri just felt like she had to do something, so Cherri kissed Stan on the lips. Stan blinked, eyes wide before he returned it. What a day...though it hadn't been bad at all.   
  
Blushing a bit, Rei debated turning away to give them their privacy.   
  
Boss took a moment to steal a glance at Bijou..even if he couldn't have her, didn't mean he couldn't worry aobut her, right?  
  
Bijou thought today was romantic, so she kissed Hamtaro the way Cherri kissed Stan and Hamtaro had the same reaction.  
  
Boss's ears flickered as he turned back. Romance in the air..and none for him. Someday maybe...but not with Bijou.   
  
Sandy looked at Stan and Cherri with a smile. She was happy he found out he loved her even though he did for a long time and its not like they lived far away. They were just a cage next door. She was happy for him.  
  
Sandy went over to Cherri and whispered something in her ear and Cherri started blushing again. Stan blinked with a small 'heke?' but shrugged. Girls could get weird sometimes...especially Sandy.   
  
Cherri went over to Stan and whispered what Sandy had said to her which was "Are you two going to get married?" Stan turned bright red. He was SO going to kill Sandy...  
  
Sandy just smiled innocently. Cherri just looked at Stan's face. She hadn't seen him blush so much but her face was exactly the same.  
  
"Ano..." Rei said, her voice meek "I hate to interrupt, but..I'd better be getting home soon, or Amy will notice that I've been gone.."  
  
"We should all get home." Sandy said.  
  
Stan nodded with a grin. It didn't matter so much to him right now whether he went home or not..Cherri would still be there regardless.  
  
"So come on you two love hams." Sandy said obivously teasing Stan and Cherri.  
  
Stan threw Sandy a LOOK before offering his paw to Cherri for the walk home. Cherri grabbed it happily and smiled.  
  
Pashmina had already headed out with a good-bye, Dexter, Penelope, and Howdy in town. Oxnard planned to as soon as he was sure his sunflower seed was safe. Panda also left but of course sent a glare to Stan first.  
  
Stan just grinned at Panda, then at Cherri before they walked hand-in-hand out of the clubhouse, Sandy close behind them.  
  
Rei sweatdropped as everyone left. An eyebrow raised, Boss asked her "What's wrong? I thought you needed to get back home."   
  
Rei sweatdropped even more so "Well...umm...the thing is..." She blushed a bit "...I forgot where my home is from here. ^.^;"  
  
"Ohh..urr.." Boss joined in with the sweatdropping-ness as he thought "I don't really know where you live either...urr...you sure you don't remember?"   
  
Rei nodded, another sweatdrop appearing on her face.  
  
Boss's ears flickered back a bit "This...could be a problem."  
  
___________________  
  
End Chapter 2! ^_^ Please Read and Review, kay? 


	3. Chapter 3: Homeward Bound Adventure; Rum...

Chapter 3: Hamtaro Boredom RP Ficcy  
  
~*~*  
  
This was written by Hana and Miss Yumi.  
  
Cherri and Rei are made-up ham-hams.  
  
Miss Yumi is playing - Cherri, Bijou, Sandy, Hamtaro, Maxwell, Snoozer, Cappy, Jingle, and Panda.  
  
Hana is playing - Stan, Rei, Penelope, Oxnard, Pepper (she'll show up eventually, promise!), Dexter, Boss, Howdy and Pashmina.  
  
~*~*  
  
Disclamer: We STILL don't own Hamtaro! We never WILL own Hamtaro! However, we DO own Cherri, Rei, and all our plushies. So nyah again! ^^;;  
  
_____________________________  
  
Rei looked almost as though she was about to cry. A tear trickled down her muzzle. "If I can't get home...Amy will be so worried about me." She looked desperately at the larger field hamster "If I could describe the house to you, do you think maybe you could help me to figure out where it is?"  
  
Scratching his furry head beneath his helmet nervously and sweatdropping, Boss's eyes swept back and forth across the room, hoping that maybe Hamtaro or some other ham-ham who'd brought her in the first place was still here.  
  
Apart from himself and Rei, the only other one here was Snoozer, who kept mummering things to himself in his sleep. With a small sigh, he finally said "I can try. But if you don't know where your house is from here..."  
  
"I should be able to tell once we reach a certain point...from there I should be able to find my own way back. I just need help finding my way to somewhere I know.." she said quietly.  
  
Boss thought for a minute, then nodded, scratching at his chin "Alright...I'll give it my best shot."   
  
"Thank you Boss!" Rei exclaimed, then blushed. How loud her voice had gotten!  
  
Snoozer rolled over as the two headed out the door with a little grin. "*ZuZuZu*..."  
  
~*~*  
  
The two hamsters poddled along, Boss trying to help get Rei where she'd be able to remember her way back home. Suddenly, the larger field ham-ham came to a halt, Rei nearly bumping into him as she blinked curiously. "What is it?"  
  
He then pointed ahead to something. "That thing."   
  
Rei poddled a bit closed and hiffed at it; what was that thing? She looked carefully at it to try and figure it out for herself.  
  
It looked new, the surface shining with perfectly polished metal in the light of the day which had begun to fade away. It was round, and had four bars sticking from the sides of it to the middle. Rei's eyes brightened with recognition. "Ohh...I remember something like this once. Amy had bought me outside in my carrier once back where we used to live, and there had been some kids helping to spin something like that, while other kids were holding onto the bars and cheering. I think it's some sort of playground thing.."  
  
"I see.." A small grin passed onto Boss's face as he looked at Rei. "Was it fun-looking?"  
  
Blinking, she nodded slowly "Well..yes, I believe it was fun to them anyway.They all looked very happy."  
  
The grin grew in size as Boss said five simple words "Let's try to ride it." Rei gaped as he continued "Well, what could it hurt to try it really fast? No one's here right now, and if you already might be late, it couldn't hurt, right?"  
  
"But Boss sir..." Her ears flickered uncertainly as she looked back at the spinning ride. "It's too big for us to spin, isn't it?"  
  
He shrugged, adjusting his helmet "Well...we could always just hop onto it really quick. It couldn't hurt to do THAT, could it?" Her small shoulders slumped in defeat, and no will to argue with the field-ham any further, Boss grinned again and ran off ahead, Rei following close behind. He was her only chance to find her way home tonight after all...  
  
Boss managed to climb onto the ride, which was alot smaller than either of them had thought it was. It was still big to them of course, but it looked as though it had been put there for younger kids to play on, unlike most of the other things there. He turned to face Rei, frowning a bit as he saw her still standing uncertainly beside the ride. "What's wrong? Come on, it's not gunna bite you or anything." he said, putting the end of his shovel to the metcallic surface with an audible *ping*.  
  
Her ears flickering nervously, she threw him a small smile (which Boss caught, and depsite himself, blushed a bit) "If it's alright with you Boss sir, I'd really rather not...I'd still like to get home before Amy does, if I can...I'm sorry..."   
  
Looking at her for a moment, he sighed "Alright..I guess we can always come back here tomorrow with the other hams." He couldn't help but grin a bit as her face lit up with a smile. Maybe they could even get it to move a bit, if all the hams tried at once...well, not likely, but hey, it would be worth a try. With that thought, he began walking back towards the edge of the ride to hop off.  
  
What he didn't see was the large dog stalking slowly up behind him, or Rei's shocked expression as it leaned down, readying itself to pounce. Its fangs shining, with the bone from earlier tucked neatly in between its jaws, it lunged, landing just behind Boss...and sent the ride spinning into a frenzy with its weight.  
  
For a moment, the small grey and white ham watch wide-eyed as the two figures spun around rapidly. The first thing to fly off was Boss's helmet, narrowly missing hitting Rei and landing a foot or two behind her, and then Boss himself flew off, landing with his shovel still tightly in paw of a patch of grass, eyes swirling.   
  
Rei was frozen to the spot for a moment, before she turned and ran towards Boss, nearly stumbling on his helmet which she took a moment to lean down and snatch before she continued to Boss's side. "Are you all right Boss..?" she asked quietly, watching the twitching field-ham with worried eyes.  
  
The ride slowed down and finally stopped spinning, leaving the large dog standing for a moment with swirls in his eyes before he fell over into a heap. About then Boss finally became more aware, sitting up with a groan "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine...ugh..I feel like the cat just dragged me in..."  
  
"I'm sorry Boss sir..." Rei said, watching the dog out of the corner of her eye nervously "I think we should get out of here while we still can..." She held out his helmet to him, which he blinked at for a moment before accepting. "Do you think you can stand up..?"  
  
Sweatdropping a bit, he coughed "Of course I can! No problem!" He then hopped to his feet, looking quite satisfied with himself for a moment before he nearly toppled over onto Rei for the second time in one day, only stopped by a supporting paw on his shoulder. "Gahhh...no problem, none at all..I just need to get my bearings straight..." He shook his head a bit. "Right, that way, let's go!"  
  
The two headed off at a run (Boss stumbling now and then), leaving the dog still laying with his eyes swirling as badly as ever, tongue hanging out leaving the bone to drop onto the metallic surface of the ride.  
  
Eventually, Rei and Boss slowed to a walk, both too out of breath from running to talk. It had been an especially long day for Rei...that had been the second time she'd had to run away from the dog (in one day)!  
  
And before they knew it, they arrived...  
  
...right back at the clubhouse. Boss sweatdropped a bit, and chuckled nervously "I guess...that little spin messed up my sense of direction..." Poor Rei promptly facefaulted.  
  
~*  
  
"I know this place...!" the small grey and white ham-ham said, striving to remember when Hamtaro and Bijou had taken her to the clubhouse that morning. "This is Cherri, Stan, and Sandy's house...we stopped here this morning."  
  
Boss looked at her from the corner of his eye "So..uhh..you think you can find your way back from here on your own then Rei?"   
  
With a nod, she smiled at him. "Thank you Boss.." she said. The two hamsters looked at each other for a long moment, before blushing a bit with embarrasment and looking away. "Anyway..I'd better head home then.." Rei muttered "Bye-Q Boss..!"  
  
"See you tommorow then Rei.." Boss said, watching her until she was out of sight before heading back the the clubhouse. What he didn't know was who may have been watching all of this nearby...  
  
~*~*  
  
Rei slipped back into her cage, just as Amy came darting into the room, her dark green eyes glittering with excitement. "Rei-chan, just wait until you hear about my first day here!"  
  
Just smiling back at her owner and tipping her head to a side, Rei chuckled to herself *I'll be glad to hear all about it...I just wish I could tell you about mine.* And there would be plenty more to tell tommorow if she could help it.   
  
~*~*(The Next Day.....)*~*~  
  
Stan, snoring a bit, rolled over, muttering to himself "I can't eat anymore..." Cherri woke up dreaming about yesterday. She quickly went back to sleep to continue dreaming  
  
Sandy woke up early and went into Stan's cage and woke him up and told him to wake up Cherri. Stan grumbled and rolled again. "Just five more minutes..." He promptly went back to snoring.  
  
"WAKE UP!!!!!!!" Sandy yelled.  
  
Yelping, Stan jumped about a foot into the air. Sweatdropping, he glared at his twin "You didn't have to yell so loud!"  
  
"Well I could have just waked Cherri myself and told her you were too lazy to wake her up" Sandy said grinning.  
  
"Er..." Still sweatdropping, he blushed a bit and sighed, his ears drooping in defeat. He'd get her back for that. Walking out of his cage with a *ticky-ticky-ticky* (and doing his best to ignore a certain sibling of his), the striped ham stretched a bit before he entered Cherri's cage. With a little grin, he walked over, leaned down and kissed her quickly on the cheek "Hamha Cherri!"  
  
Cherri woke up still a little bit tired and said cheerfully "Hamha Stan!" and then kissed him.  
  
"Sleep well?" he asked with a little grin before his mouth opened in a yawn. 5 more minutes couldn't have hurt either of them any...  
  
"Sort of." She said. "I had a good dream." she said smiling. "I can tell your tired still."  
  
"Just a bit.." he said with a chuckle, stretching a bit more. "Anyway, I think we can head to the clubhouse soon..if you'd like to I mean." Their owners had gone awhile ago, or at least he guessed so. Sandy wouldn't have risked going into his cage to wake him up otherwise.  
  
"Yep, that will be fun." Cherri said happily like usually. Sandy then went in and whispered in Stan's ear "Are you going to ask her or what?" Cherri just looked at them and let out a small "Heke?"  
  
He threw Sandy a quick dirty look "Would you quit butting in?" It was something he was planning on waiting for the perfect moment for.  
  
"Nope, I won't." Sandy said.   
  
Rolling his eyes, Stan smiled at Cherri. "Anyway, let's get moving. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll lose Sandy along the way." he joked with a wink. Cherri giggled a bit even though Sandy was like her older sister and Sandy just glared at Stan. Taking Cherri's paw, Stan looked rather satisfied at the glared he'd just recieved. Grinning a bit more, he thought about what they'd all seen last night. At least he wouldn't be the ONLY target of teasing today. Cherri blushed once again as Stan took her paw but smiled and Sandy just rolled her eyes at Stan.   
  
Once they were outside (speak of the devil), who should also be heading down the road (and finally seemed to know where she was going), was none other than Rei herself. "Hamha Rei!" Stan called, inwardly grinning at the small grey and white hamster blinked and waved at them.  
  
"Hi Rei!" Cherri said happily. "Want to come with us?" Sandy asked.  
  
"Alright.." she said, shy as always as she made her way over, smiling in the same shy way.  
  
"So how are you?" Cherri asked  
  
Rei smiled at the small group as she finally reached them. "I'm fine. How are you all doing?" Stan kept quiet for the moment, but was smiling.  
  
"I am fine!" Cherri said.   
  
"I am ok too." Sandy said wondering if Cherri even relised Boss and Rei liked each other from last night.  
  
"I'm doin' just great too." Stan finally said.   
  
Rei tipped her head to a side a bit as her smile grew "That's great to hear."  
  
"So isn't the clubhouse fun? Well yesterday wasn't too great but it will probly be better today." Cherri said sweatdropping.  
  
Rei sweatdropped a bit "Yes..hopefully there won't be any more large, angry dogs in the area." Her paws ached a bit from yesterdays encounters.  
  
"Well at least you all are alright. Of course I wouldn't mind if the dog ate Stan." Sandy said.  
  
"Awe, Sandy, what a hurtful comment." Stan winked at her "It'd be better off eating me though, come to think of it..YOU'D probably give it indigestion."  
  
"If the dog ate Stan then I would be depressed for a very long time though.." Cherri said.   
  
"Don't worry Cherri. You know I am kidding." Sandy said. Cherri just smiled and Sandy glared at Stan's comment.   
  
As Stan leaned over and gave Cherri a quick peck on the cheek, Rei bit her lip at Sandy's glare "I'm sure we'd all be very upset if someone was eaten by a dog.."  
  
Cherri blushed but nodded at what Rei said. "Nobody should be eatten by a dog,"  
  
"Especially not if that certain ham has a special someone, neh?" Stan said, winking at Rei.   
  
She tipped her head to a side again, with an almost inaudible *heke?* before she answered "Well, no one should lose someone they love..."  
  
"Yep! Thats why I would be devastated if Stan was eaten." Sandy sweatdroped and though to herself *I guess she doesn't realize Boss and Rei like each other...*  
  
Stan grinned at Cherri "And that's why I'd be so upset if anything or anyone hurt you, Cherri." After a moment, he said "And every ham deserves someone, right..?"  
  
Cherri blushed and said "Yep!" and then she glomped Stan as Sandy giggled at the sight.  
  
Giving himself a mental victory sign, he hugged Cherri quickly before saying "Anyway, we'd better get moving...we wanna get to the clubhouse sometime today, neh?" It'd be the PERFECT place to bring Rei and Boss's relationship out for everyone to see. Meanwhile, Rei watched innocently and nodded just a bit. She hoped she wasn't in anyone's way..  
  
Cherri still being clueless just agreed. "There it is up ahead." Sandy said.  
  
"Right then, let's get moving..I'm sure Boss will be glad to see all of us, right?" he said with a pointed look at Rei (who just blinked) and then a small glance towards Sandy.  
  
Cherri just looked at them cluelessly and said "I think so." She was still a bit un-sure.  
  
"Won't everyone be happy to see you..?" Rei asked. "You are their friend, right?" Stan sweatdropped. "Urr..yeah."  
  
Cherri thought again and then said "Well we are all friends, but Sandy said you and Boss fought alot..."  
  
"Urr..well, yeah, we do..." Stan sweatdropped again as he gave Cherri's paw a small squeeze. This was a bit harder than he thought..then again, Rei was shy. Boss wasn't quite that way. His face would be PRICELESS!  
  
Cherri just looked at Stan cluelessly. Sandy thought to herself *...and I thought Hamtaro was dense...* Finally, they arrived at the clubhouse. Once inside, to Stan's dissapointment, only Snoozer, Hamtaro, Bijou, and Dexter were there yet. And he thought they'd all slept late too...meh well. Where could Boss be anyway?  
____________  
  
How will Boss and Rei react to having a secret revealed that they didn't even know they had? Where is Boss anyway? And where are most of the hamhams? Is Stan wearing clean underwear? Why is Hana asking all of these pointless questions?! Find out, in the next chapter oooooof...  
  
THE HAMTARO BOREDNESS FIC!  
  
PLEASE R&R! ^_^ 


End file.
